Heart of glass
by NareyHamagame
Summary: The swimmer Edd meets the football player Kevin from school at a party, they hate each other. But that is about to change and their lives are about to get turned around. (Warning: Later in the story it will be sex and drugs.)
1. Chapter 1

I was walking through a smoke filled room with loud music and colorful lights, people were screaming and dancing around me. "Edd!" I heard someone screaming and I followed the sound of a girl like voice. I couldn't figure out who it was that was calling my name, it was probably 40 or 50 people tucked into the small house. The tables and parts of the floor were filled with both empty and full bottles with all kinds of alcohol, everything from beer to wine to vodka.

Suddenly a young, blonde girl got up from the brown, worn out leather couch and gave me her half full beer bottle. It looked like the girl were about to trow up, so I accepted the beer I now was holding in my right hand and sat down in the two seat couch besides a tall guy. I took a sip of the beer bottle while looking around at all of the people in colorful clothes, loud techno music filled my ears and drunk people who were screaming out the few words in the song.

I slowly turned my head to look at the guy who I was sitting next, I never really saw who it was to begin with because I was only looking at the drunk girl who sat in this seat before me. The guy sitting next to me had a red and black snap-back, a green, baggy tank top and black skinny jeans. He had hearts and stripes painted in is face and arms with pink and green glow in the dark paint. He looked awfully familiar, but I really didn't know anyone in this town. "Great party, huh?" I said a bit loud so the guy could hear me over the loud music.

The other guy turned his head and glared at me, I couldn't believe it. My mouth dropped and I spilled my beer, it was Kevin from my class "PUMPKIN!?" "SHARK BOY!?" he answered. We both were really confused, we both were pretty far away for our home town. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Kevin asked me, still pretty confused but at the same time he sounded pretty angry. I understood why he sounded so angry, we didn't really like each other.I hated this guy, and he hated me. We wanted each other dead, that was how much me and Kevin Barr hatet each other. He is the popular football player while I am the outcast, swimmer. We had been in a few fights for some years ago, but we hadn't really talked the past two years. "Well, what the fuck are YOU doing here?" I said just as angry and confused as he had said it to me.

We just sat there, staring at each other for a while before Kevin took my beer and took a sip. "This is the party of one of Nazz's friends. That is why I am here, now what about you?" he said while looking out on the people. The song changed, it was a really loud halloween remix and the volume got turned up. "Well, I also know people." I replied, still looking at him. He turned his head and looked at me "What, I didn't really hear that!?" I leaned closer to the orange haired boy and said it again, just a bit louder. "I also know people." He nodded in approval "Did you come here with anyone?" "nah...I didn't know that anyone else from our school were going to be here." I yelled, the music was just noise right now.

After a few hours and drinks we laid outside on the grass looking up at the stars, talking about everything. I looked at the football player with a smile on my mouth "H-have...you ever kissed a guy?" I asked. "Ehm….Once…" he answered me, he was totally drunk "It wasn't bad…I liked it.." He continued. "Really?" I laughed. He turned his head and looked me right into my eyes. "Your eyes are bluetiful…" "You're drunk." "No, you're drunk.." We laughter for a while again, but then it was silence.

We were just looking at each other, Kevin slowly laid over on his side and laid his hand on my cheek. His hand was cold and soft, and he was mumbling something about that I was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. I turned over on my side to and looked at him "K-Kevin…I..I..AM a guy…" I mumbled. He just smirked and kept stroking my cheek, "Most beautiful guy then." "I've…I've never been with a guy before..never…n-never kissed one…never been…laying like this…" I mumbled with a really low and drunk voice. "shhhhhhh…." Kevin whispered and gently placed a kiss on my mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

_I just want to say thank you to those who have read my fic so far, this is my first one and I'm pretty new to this thing. My girlfriend JoshineConfessions is the one who inspired me to start writing, and I really like this ship. I didn't want to start out heavy, but I am trying my best._

_This part will be from Kevin's perspective, and I'll start all over. After this I'll keep on writing on the story. But just this part is about kevin_

_-Narey Hamagame_

* * *

I felt pretty lonely, I got here with Nazz but she was just talking to some other people all the timr. I sat there taking a few sips of my beer, it was almost empty now. We got here pretty early and I had probably had 2 or 3 shots and a few beers, no one had talked to me and I tought the party were pretty lame. Last night my team had lost a game and everyone blamed me for it because I couldn't make it, it wasn't really my fault but my father's. He didn't let me go out and he locked me down in the basement, but no one could know so I had just told them that I didn't feel so well even thought I'm never sick.

"I don't feel so well Kevin, I really think I have to..." Nazz didn't get to finish her sentence and got up from the two seat couch we were sitting in, she handed her beer bottle to some tall guy who soon sat down besides me. I didn't look at him, I was lost in my own thoughts. It is amazing how I really got out of the house this morning without waking my dad up, he was probably pretty drunk anyways. "Great party, huh?" a familiar voice asked and I turned my head to look at the guy sitting next to me.

"PUMPKIN!?" the tall guy yelled after spilling his beer, it was Edd. The leader at the swimming team, I hadn't spoken to him for at least 2 years even thought we were in the same class. "SHARK BOY!?" was my responce I realiced I sounded a bit angry, but ofcorse I never tought I would see this guy outside from school. "What the fuck are you doing here!?" I suddenly asked, my voice was just as angry as earlier. "What the fuck are YOU doing here!?" he replied, I decided to play it cool from now on.

I took his beer bottle and took a sip "This is the party of one of Nazz's friends. That is why I am here, now what about you?" I said, looking out on the dancing people in the room. It was wierd sitting here talking to the tall swimmer, but at least he wasn't mad at me like everyone else. The song changed and got louder, the swimmer said something that I didn't really heard and I turned my head back to look at him. "What, I didn't really hear that!?" He leaned closer to me and said it a bit louder "I also know people."

I could smell him, he had a perfume that didn't have sweet or bitter smell but just perfect. I noticed that he was wearing something else then usual and I could see his shoulders now, most people at school had seen them before because he is a swimmer, but not me. He was wearing a red tank top with something written on it, black skinny jeans and his stupid hat. He had a few marks on his arm that I didn't question because I had the same kind of marks on my body. He also had a tattoo of an off button on his neck, I had never noticed all of these things about him and for some reason I tough he was beautiful. But what was I thinking, I couldn't think about another guy in that way. It was just wrong. I nodded in approval to what he said, "Did you come here with anyone?" "nah...I didn't really know that anyone else from our school were going to be here." he yelled so I could hear him over the music. It was just noise now.

A few hours and drinks later, we had moved out to the back yard and was now laying in the wet grass looking up at the stars. We had been talking about everything from sports to sex these few hours, and he made me feel this warm and fuzzy feeling inside. He made me smile, something I today taugh was impossible. I felt his eyes watching me in a way that no one had looked at me before. "H-have... you ever kissed a guy?" he asked. "Ehm...once..." I answeared "It wasn't bad...I liked it." I was wasted, and I didn't really controle what was coming out of my mouth. But at this point I didn't care.

"Really!?" he laughted, it made me a bit sad to hear it but I just ignored it. I turned my head and was looking right into his beautiful, blue eyes. "Your eyes are blueitful..." "You're drunk." "No you're drunk.." We laughted for a while, but then we both become silent. I was just looking at him and my heart started beating faster, quick I laid over on my side and laid a hand on his cheek. He was warm, even tought it was cold outside. "Y-you are the moooooooooost pretties girl I've EVER seen...your eyes wow, your smile...you...you..." Why was I mumbeling this, I had no clue.

He turned over on his side and looked at me "K-Kevin...I...I...AM a guy...", I smirked and kept stroking his cheek "Most beautiful guy then." the words I spoke were the truth. "I've…I've never been with a guy before..never…n-never kissed one…never been…laying like this…" he mumbeled with a low and drunk voice. "shhhhhhh…." I whispeared and slowly moved closer to him, I gently placed a kiss on his mouth. My heart were beating faster and faster. He laid his hand on my neck and was going with it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, I just have to tell you that I only have time in the weekends to write because of my job. That is the reason I have been uploading the chapters so fast, but I might not get the time to write until next weekend again. But I'll try my best to write when I get the time in the week days before and/or afrer work._

-Narey Hamagame

* * *

Edd:  
I woke up with something heavy on your chest, my head hurt and I had fallen asleep in the bathtub. It was something that felt like another leg between my legs and a hand was laying by my neck. 'So you did it again Edd, who is it this time?' I looked down on my to see who it was, but all I saw was some short, orange hair. I couldn't move without waking the person up, and I had this pain in my lower back. I slowly moved up the side of the bathtup so I was sitting up, I had my underwear on but the rest of my clothes were spread all over the bathroom.

I looked down on the other person and realised that I knew him, Kevin Barr. He was naked, and he was slowly waking up. He looked up at me with a tired and confused look on his face, I couldn't do anything else then blush. ''W-what happend last night?'' I mumbeled, Kevin moved away quickly and covered his body with his hands. ''EDD!?'' he yelled. ''NOT SO LOUD YOU MORON, WE ARE IN SOMEONE ELSE'S HOUSE!'' I said with an angry voice and hit him in the head with the first thing I grabbed. I screamed, the pain in my lower back were getting stronger when I moved. ''What is wrong?'' he asked me, I just shook my head and pushed him away.

I got up from the tub and started to dress myself, I didn't move fast because of the intense pain. ''Do you remember anything?'' I asked while taking my shirt on. Kevin looked around in the room for a while before he just looked at me with a socked look on his face. ''Dude, I think I fucked you.'' I stopped and turned around to look at him. ''I know that, but do you remember anything else?'' I sighted. ''Well, I remember that we started talking, but everything after that is blurry.'' the football player got out of the bathtub and started to dress himself. ''So how are you getting home?'' he asked. ''Well, the train.'' I answered ''What about you?'' He suddenly looked really stressed ''FUCK! ME AND NAZZ WERE GOING TO LEAVE AT 3:30 AM, MY DAD IS GOING TO KILL ME!'' he started looking for his snap-back. ''Well, at least you have parents at home.'' I said and gave him the snap-back ''It was on the showerhead.'' I said and left the room.

''Wait up!'' I heard him yell. ''Do you have some money I can borrow for the train?'' I turned around and glared at him. ''And tell me HOW are you going to pay me back? You know the train ticket is really expensive, and remember that we need to take 3 busses to. And from what I remember, you don't really have that much money.'' he didn't know how to respond. ''Well, I'll figure out how you can pay me back. Just come to my house next Friday after school.'' I said and started walking again with Kevin in my heals trying to keep up with me. 

* * *

Kevin:

I was quiet all the way to the trainstation, Edd was sitting by the window listening to his music and looking out of the window on the buss. Sometimes I could hear his music, it was mostly very heavy music but in between all of the thecno and screamo I tought I heard Blondie. I was sure this guy were listening to the song _Heart of Glass_, I could recognize it anywhere. It is secretly one of my favorite songs and I can all the words, but no one knows. I was just sitting there trying to remember what happend at the party last night, the stuff came back to me in small parts.

The bus stopped and Edd took off his headphones ''Move Pumpkin, we are here. The trainstation is only a 10 minutes walk form here.'' he said with an angry and careless voice while he push me off the seat. I stood up and got off the buss with him, he was moving fast and it was amazing that he could move faster then me with those pains he has. ''Shark boy, can you slow the fuck down? My head hurts really bad.'' ''SHUT THE FUCK UP AND WALK, WE ONLY HAVE 15 MINUTES LEFT UNTIL THE TRAIN IS LEAVIN SO HURRY UP!'' he yelled back at me, this was the Edd I knew. The Edd I used to end up in fights with, not the Edd I talked to last night. It was so wierd how he changed, when he is in public he is so angry and careless, but when it was just him and me he was so nice, funny and sweet.

We were finally at the trainstation and Edd paid for two tickets, one for me and one for himself. Now I had to sit on this stupid train for 3 hours with this guy who is just sitting there and listening to his stupid music, or maybe I should make him talk to me. If I kept talking then he had to talk back to me, right? We entered the train and found some seats, it was only the two of us on the train. But of course he put on his music as fast as he sat down in the seat, and once again he was just looking out of the window. I sat there looking at him for a while, noticing all of the small details all over again. His tattoo, scars, and even more this time.

He turned to look at me, he had noticed that I had been staring at him for a while. ''Why are you looking at me like that, jerk?'' he said with a pretty angry voice. ''Nothing, I am just bored.'' ''So I have to talk to you now, huh?'' he sighted and took the headphones off again. ''So what's on your mind Pumpkin?'' ''Well, I remember some of the things that happend last night..'' I mumbeled. ''Forget it Pumpkin, I was drunk and I really don't want you to tell other people about it.'' It was silet again and now it was me who were looking out of the window, ''I'm not going to, I'm not really that person who is walking around bragging about how many people I've been sleeping with.'' I said, I was tyring to play it cool but for some reason this guy made me feel this wierd feeling inside.

''Kevin, can I ask you about something?'' Edd asked and leaned over the tiny table that was between us. I nodded and looked at him again, what was this guy going to ask me? What was he so interested in? ''I saw your cuts this morning, I only have one question; WHY!?'' I looked out of the window once again ''I'll tell you about mine if you tell me about yours'' I mumbeled hoping he didn't hear it. ''Well, I have depression. I feel like I'm all alone and life doens't look real to me, so I don't really know if I'm alive or not. Your turn football boy.'' he didn't even stop to think for a second, he just said it. Just like that, I was quiet for some time before I opened my mouth to tell him but not a word came out. Nothing at all, and he was just sitting there. Waiting for an answer.


End file.
